Como um pão doce
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Para o Dia do amigo, uma pequena coleção TyKa - não necessariamente yaoi. Um pouco de poesia, nada de rimas. Mas é isso. n.n
1. Deixe-me ir

Olá pessoal. FELIZ DIA DO AMIGO!

Sim, A MDS está parada, "mas por quê?", vocês perguntam, por que com o dia 20, minha lista aumentou e eu fiquei um tantinho atarefada, (o que resultou em meros quatro fanarts e cinco fanfics – duas delas pela metade.)

Bom, como eu não achei as one-shots tão ruins, decidi postá-las e dedico à Xia M. (que eu até então não tinha feito nada ¬¬).

Isso foi resultado de uma madrugada insone, uma cólica extrema e download de vídeos de Beyblade no celular!

E não, Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Um pequeno aviso: A one-shot estranhamente está em versos, saiu nesse formato meio de "tradução de música/poema etc.", mas pretendo manter como está e espero que gostem.

Contém insinuações de TyKa. *corre )o) *

Boa leitura.

...

...

Não me faça lembrar-se do meu passado

Não me iluda com o que conquistei

Não me atenda quando eu estiver só

Não me reconforte quando eu estiver sofrendo.

.

Não chore. Não sorria. Não faça nada.

Apenas me deixe com meu orgulho quebrado.

.

Não seja solidário quando eu estiver no chão

Não derrame as lágrimas que eu não derramei

Não me siga quando eu quiser sumir

Não me salve quando eu quiser me afogar

.

Não me observe. Não se aproxime de mim. Não fale nada.

Apenas me deixe com o pouco de mim que resta.

.

Quando eu falar, ouça.

Quando escutar, se cale.

Quando falar, pense.

Quando o fizer será tarde.

.

Não se aflija. Não se contente. Não se mova.

Apenas me deixe ir, sozinho.

.

Quando eu for, fique.

Quando eu ficar, vá.

Quando eu fugir, não venha.

Quando eu for atrás, corra.

.

Não tente me entender. Não tente me impedir. Não se aproxime.

Apenas me deixe consertar a mim mesmo.

.

Não me seja importante, continue com esse jeito abobalhado.

Não me seja atencioso, ignore-me.

Não me apoie me critique.

Não fique ao meu lado, apenas vá.

.

Não me espere. Não fique. Não pare no tempo.

Apenas me deixe com a minha angústia.

.

Deixe ficar insuportável. Deixe enfraquecer.

Sequestre o pouco que me resta.

E deixe acabar.

.

Mas eu retornarei. E uma vez mais tomarei os céus.

Não tenha medo, não fraqueje.

.

Não pare. Não desista. Não diga não.

Apenas deixe-me recuperar o tempo perdido.

Apenas deixe-me tentar outra vez.

...

Nem sei o que comentar aqui... só... Que não está completa, tem outras drabbles que pouco tem haver com essa. Então...

Reviews?


	2. Como um Pão Doce

Olá pessoal. Chegando com a segunda parte de três.

Fiquei em dúvida se deveria mudar a ordem, já que essa fanfic (a segunda), é que tem o nome de toda a coleção, mas... Vai sair como segunda mesmo.

Espero que gostem^^

E não, Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence... e.e

Boa leitura.

...

...

Sabe aquele grande espaço em branco que você deixou?

Ele ainda continua vazio.

Se você se foi, provavelmente não foi para sempre.

.

Quando vier, não me avise. Eu saberei.

Não precisa dizer nada, nem fazer nada.

Chegue, não me olhe, ande até a banheira

E eu ouvirei a água transbordar.

.

Me ouça e me ignore.

Me repreenda, me mande calar a boca.

Faça bagunça e me olhe irritado.

Me impeça de agir.

.

Não ouça meu sermão.

Me ignore na frente de quem estiver.

Ligue a TV, aumente o volume.

E finja estar interessado.

.

Faça o que quiser.

Me encha até eu explodir.

Apenas venha e faça o que tem que fazer.

.

Finja que está irritado.

Ameace ir embora.

Eu te puxarei de volta com

Um esforço em vão. Fique.

.

O fogão abarrota-se de panelas.

Algo queima e eu tento salvar alguma coisa.

Não se mova, ria da minha cara.

Eu também entrarei na brincadeira.

...

...

Eu provavelmente acreditarei na sua mentira.

E provavelmente direi uma mentira maior.

Você não sorrirá dessa vez.

E me acordará de meus sonhos.

.

"Nada dura para sempre."

Algo que você deixa na esperança de me ver crescer.

Você então irá e me deixará apenas uma vã lembrança

De seus olhos enigmáticos.

.

"Se nada dura para sempre,

Então essa tristeza também não vai durar."

E finalmente você retorna,

Com seu olhar vermelho-emblemático.

.

"Pegue a porcaria dos pães e suma!"

...

...

...

...

Fim!

...

...

...

...

Pequeno e simples, como eu gosto!

Uma pequena ida do Kai á padaria, e um pequeno surto do Tyson. Saudades? Vai saber... (*risos)

Fim da segunda parte.

Por ser maior, e por levar o nome da fic inteira, pensei em deixar para o final, MAS... Não iria ser legal já que estou considerando os POVs.

Então... É isso.

Se você gostou, deixe uma review. Vá lá, eu deixo rsrsrsrs

E Xia, espero que tenha gostado. ^^

Bey-jos e até a próxima!


	3. Eu estou aqui

Olá pessoal. Chegamos ao último drabble da coleção o/

É uma coisa relativamente pequena, mas que eu gostei muito de ter feito.

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade e seus respectivos personagens pertencem à Takao Aoki.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Todos os dias em que eu viver

Você estará preso em meu campo de visão.

Não tente sair. Não tente fugir.

Se o fizer. Eu o trarei de volta.

E garanto que não será suavemente.

.

Todas as vezes que você gritar

Quer seja de raiva ou não

Eu o ouvirei, mas garanto,

Não responderei com doces palavras.

.

Todas as vezes que se sentir frustrado

E sumir em algum lugar estúpido

Eu te acharei e te darei um belo sermão.

E apesar do choro que você tentará engolir,

Eu permanecerei lá.

.

Todas as vezes que o holofote estiver apontado para você

Eu o lembrarei de como são as sombras da noite.

E não importa o quanto infle suas bochechas,

Eu continuarei próximo de você,

Apenas para lembrar o quão inútil você é.

.

"De toda e qualquer forma,

Eu te impedirei de arranjar uma encrenca maior

Do que você possa resolver."

...

Fim!

...

...

É eu sei, ficou minúsculo... ¬¬

Apesar de que... Eu gostei... Mas como a fic não é pra mim... –"

Bem, chegamos ao final! E eu ainda tenho três fanfics pra escrever fora a MDS, e isso inclui a fanfic do nosso querido Kai Hiwatari que fará aniversário em breve! O/

Será que eu dou conta como ano passado? É ver para crer! (*risos)

Mas bem. Obrigada aos que acompanharam até aqui.

Espero que você tenha gostado do presente, Xia n.n

No mais, vou sumindo um bocadinho...

Bey-jos e até a próxima!


End file.
